Rainy Day Man
by mikiritenshi
Summary: THIS IS A QUIEFER!!!! hehe. now that i've got your attention, please read this fic and review it! ^_^ short and sweet.


Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

A/N: This is a songfic.I got the song from a Sailor Moon show I watched when I was young.I figured this would make a nice Queifer. Anyhow, I don't own FF8 so don't sue.

~*~*~

The rain was pouring hard.The sky was a midnight blue, and I could hear the rain pounding against the cement.I stood there, watching the flower field, and turned to Squall, who was staring out there too.I walked over to him.

"Hey Squall," I said softly."Isn't this beautiful?"My eyes were filled with joy.Squall, my lover, with me, alone.I felt so happy, I wanted to cry.I finally have him.

I took his arm and wrapped my arm around his, and put my head against his shoulder.I closed my eyes, and sighed, letting the moment last.There was a pull on my arm, and I let go.It was Squall, and he looked hurt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Quistis…I.." he stuttered.He came up to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips.I almost melted."Quistis…this….isn't going to work.I'm sorry."

I backed away."What?Why?"For a second, I felt my life was about to come to an end.He began to walk away, I pulled his arm back.

"Squall?"We were standing in the rain.My hair was loose, and the rain poured down my face and his.Tears fell down my cheeks, and I could see Squall was about to cry also.

"I'm sorry Quistis," he pulled away and ran off.I stood there, in the rain, staring in the darkness.

_When I think about the first time___

_Thought I found someone who cared for me___

_But things weren't always what they seemed to be…___

I sank down to my knees, sobbing.

"Squall!! How could you leave me like this?" I sobbed.My face was pale, and I was shivering with coldness.Closing my eyes, I sobbed more, not caring about the rain.It was not until I could feel any rain._What?_

I looked up, and I saw Seifer carrying an umbrella over me.

"Seifer!! What are you doing here?" I cried.I was angry, and I wanted to take my anger out on him.

He had a stern face, and pulled me up.His grip was strong, and still gentle enough.With one easy move, he lifted me up easily.

"Quistis, what's wrong with you?" he inquired sternly.I chuckled softly.

"Heh, like you care Seifer.Nothing's wrong." I lied.Seifer smirked.

"Tch, yeah right, Quistis.Something's wrong, I can tell from your face."I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, why do you care, Seifer?"I was so close to him, just inches away from his face.I could feel his warm breath on me."Just…go away!"I was so furious that I punched him in the chest, releasing all my fury."Just go away!" I cried weakly.I couldn't help it; I stopped punching and cried on his shoulder.

_ _

_Rainy day man___

_On your shoulder I cried when my first brush of love___

_Left me shaking inside___

_Rainy day man, rainy day man, rainy day man….___

Seifer out his arms around me, letting the umbrella drop.There, we stood in the cold rain.He felt so warm, so safe.His arms were long, and he embraced me completely.I kept on crying on him.Seifer put his chin on my head.

"Oh Seifer, why are you here?" I finally said, breaking the silence between us.

He rose up my face with his finger."Well, I knew Squall was up to no good, that bastard…" he said in a quiet voice."So, I followed you guys.I just don't want you to….get hurt, that's all.Just keeping a watch on you guys."I broke from his embrace.

"Tch, yeah right, Seifer."I retorted.Please, Seifer, not you.I don't want get hurt any more…

I walked into the gazebo, where it's dry from the rain.Everything was dark, the flower field seemed to glow with its radiance, even in darkness.I let out a sigh, and thought about Squall.

_Ever since I can remember___

_Like a brother you've been strong and true___

Always been the one to see me through

I didn't realize Seifer was behind me. He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to his warm body.I turned around, and looked into his emerald eyes.Funny, I never realized how intense they were, full of innocence that I never saw.I tried to break free, but he was far stronger that I was. 

"Seifer, let me go."I struggled more, but he pulled my face closer to his.

"Quistis, don't..." he spoke, and kissed me on the lips.This warm sensation came over my whole body.I didn't want to kiss him…but I kissed him back.The kiss grew more passionate, and he held me closer.

_Rainy day man___

_Youre much more than a friend___

_I would give anything just to see you again___

_Rainy day man, rainy day man, rainy day man.___

_ _

After a while, he pulled back and smirked."Well, that was nice, wasn't it?"

I chuckled at his remark.

"Seifer, I don't want to be hurt any more…" I said softly to him.

"Sshh," he hushed me with his finger on my lips."You won't be anymore."He drew me up to his lips and we kissed.

~*~*~

The End


End file.
